


To Sleep

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: The Chevalier's slumber is interrupted when Philippe can't fall asleep.





	To Sleep

Trapped in his bed-sheets, fighting for release, Philippe attempted to roll over but forgot the Chevalier was next to him. Trying to move away he accidentally nudged the man in the ribs. The Chevalier woke with a start.

“Is something on fire?” he said, rubbing his bleary eyes.

“You if you don’t move out of the way. I need to see the time.” 

The Chevalier released Philippe from the sheets and watched as his love leaned over in the dim candlelight to look at the clock.

With a sigh, Philippe threw himself back onto the bed. “It’s only two. We only came to bed at one.”

“Oh, my dear, are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Is my sighing and tossing and turning not obvious to you?” he said.

The Chevalier held his hands up in defeat. “I see. You’re in one of your impossible moods. You can’t sleep so I have to suffer. I was dreaming away quite peacefully and it was the most splendid dream. We were frolicking in a glorious meadow. I could hear someone playing a harp.”

“Meanwhile all I could hear was the snores of what seemed like a dying animal.”

“Sometimes I wonder why you sleep with me at all, I so obviously irritate you.”

Philippe sighed and edged closer to the Chevalier, lying beside him, placing his arms around the man’s chest and embracing him. The Chevalier’s body was hot. “I’m sorry. I’m just struggling to sleep lately. Usually it’s my brother with this particular affliction.” 

The Chevalier turned to look at Philippe. He stroked his hair. “I’d rather not talk of your brother whilst we’re in bed.”

Silence. Their eyes closed to the night and they lay snuggled up cosy and warm for the next several moments. Then there was a sudden thrash from beneath the covers and Philippe sat to attention.

“Your feet are freezing!” he shouted. “Why is your body so warm but your feet like ice?”

Sitting up beside his lover, the Chevalier sighed. “It’s because you pull the cover up and my feet are exposed. You’re a blanket hogger.”

“I am not!” Philippe tried not to smirk.

“You are! You hog the blanket and you’re insufferable when you can’t sleep. If I can’t sleep I just take a walk and let you be, but when you’re deprived of slumber, I have to know about it!”

“Well you don’t have to sleep in here with me.”

“Did it ever occur to you that I like to be next to you?”

“Well I like to be next to you too.”

“It comes with the territory, I suppose,” the Chevalier said as he began to massage Philippe’s naked shoulders before kissing his neck, “sharing a bed is a sign of our love and being angry with one another’s habits only shows how deep that love is.”

Philippe took in the sensation before stroking the Chevalier’s cheek with tenderness. “True enough.”

“What shall we do to get you back to sleep that’s the question?” There was a look of hunger on the Chevalier’s face.

Philippe laughed. “That is one option. Or we could talk.”

“And which do you prefer?”

“I happen to be fond of both.” Philippe felt the Chevalier’s hands caress his chest.

“Of course, we could always try something a little less predictable,” the Chevalier said, removing his wandering hands and placing them into a praying gesture. “We could always pray to the gods of slumber or better yet, you my love, could pray to me, your one true god.”

There was a sudden roar of laughter as Philippe rolled onto his side and then lay upon his back with his hands behind his head. The Chevalier joined him.

“Maybe we should try and close our eyes and see what happens,” Philippe said, taking a glance at the face of his lover, “I’m still so tired.”

“Fine.”

They both turned in to face one another and laughed as their heads collided with a thud. 

“Ouch!” they both said together, rubbing their aching heads.

“I shall turn around,” Philippe said. “Who knew sharing a bed could be so dangerous?”

“I did. I’ve been sleeping with you for some time now. You even brought your sword to bed that one time. I’d say I’ve got a good idea about danger in the bedroom.”

“Being stabbed is preferable to your snoring.”

“Right, that’s it!” The Chevalier grabbed a pillow and brought it down hard upon Philippe’s head. “You want war, you’ve got it.”

Philippe tried to laugh but could barely breathe. He pushed the pillow away and grabbed his own, slamming it against the Chevalier’s cheek. Soon it had descended into a full-blown fight and after it was over and no side a clear victor, they both lay back on the bed, breathless and laughing, enjoying each other’s company, living in the moment. The night was long, they were still wide awake but at least they were together. 

After a few silent moments, Philippe, worn out from the fight, closed his eyes gently. The Chevalier, leaning down, kissed Philippe’s eyelids and smiled. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he said. 

There was a twitch from Philippe’s nose and then a smile emerged from his face. “Goodnight.”

And glorious sleep followed.


End file.
